


Insubordinate

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-14
Updated: 2006-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer!  I don't normally write FMA, so I claim little skill in this.  It is what it is:  shamelessly pornographic material.  I also refuse to garnish a simple purpose;  there will be no faking a silly premise for what is only an end.   Nonetheless!  I hold pride in what I write.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordinate

Roy smirked down at the blonde boy pinned beneath him. Although a defiant grimace was thrown back, Ed still appeared to be nothing more than a disheveled doll tossed into a paper-filled dust bin. The papers would have to wait for their turn in the furnace this afternoon.

Ed tugged slightly, a small struggle compared to what would be required of a true escape attempt. "Well, Colonel?" a particular brilliance picked up in his demeanor as another report crumpled beneath his movements, "What great purpose will this be passed off as serving?"

Roy grunted and shifted his weight, making the desk creak. "Act as high and mighty as you want, you aren't exactly incapable of putting up a fight, Fullmetal." His usual tone of gruff authority slid into indignant mocking with the title, "Finally found respect for your superiors, then?"

Ed laughed, openly amused at the suggestion. He pooled his strength into sitting, and levering Roy's weight off him. Finally, he was perched on the edge of Colonel Mustang's desk, with Roy admiring him from his chair. "I've always respected my 'superiors,' your point?"

Roy leaned back, with a calculated smile. "Fine, fine. Have it however you want." He leaned back, crossing his arms and closing his eyes in a faux cat-nap. Slowly, his other senses grew in their awareness. The rustling and soft thud of Ed leaving the desk, and the whispering touch of moving fabric across his chest. The slow unbuttoning of his jacket, the shirt beneath soon following and his arms being tugged away.

"Eager, then?" He opened one eye, searching for the blonde and finding him knelt between the chair and desk. "Not so bad being so damn short sometimes, then?" Ed gave a threatening glare, then pulled sharply at the fly of Roy's pants, tearing the buttonhole and destroying the zipper. "Hey! Watch...!" Roy nearly jumped up at the sudden, violent motion. He cut his protesting off swiftly, the predatory stare had not stopped.

Ed paused to admire the red of the blood rushing to Roy's cheeks. It wasn't an embarrassed school girl, but the flush of total confusion, a mix of restrained panic, feelings of sensation wrestling against trained restraint. Carefully, he slipped Roy's pants open further, and fumbled his fingers against the warmth within. Each move seemed just slightly clumsy; enough to remain believably innocent and draw the hoped-for response. If the cunning behind each moment was explicit, there would be no desire.

He bent his lips to the fabric, allowing his breath to become more hot, more moist and rolling with a throaty sound across his lips, knowing exactly the sort of shivers it would draw from the older man. The rough cotton brushed against his lips, and he heard Roy fall into an inarticulate stumbling of syllables.

Ed quietly smiled to himself, and gently worked Roy's penis out of his fly. With the slightest flick of the tip of his tongue, he slid his mouth down around the tip. Taking satisfied note of the bitter taste of pre-cum, he moved further down, letting the little noises from above him give cues for each movement of his tongue.

Roy leaned back in his chair, letting his head hang over the back, and let every sensation burn itself into his mind, a tiny echo after each rush to push the experience further towards to edge of ecstasy. He took a long breath, held it a moment, let it slip away slowly to preserve each moment. He thought he should say something, but could only conceive of meaningless sounds.

The slow approach of orgasm encroached upon his relaxed acceptance of the pleasure being given to him by Ed. Lolling his head forward, he looked over the scene slowly. Ed had closed his eyes, and discarded his jacket. Roy wasn't particularly sure when the boy had found time to do as such, but the black shirt beneath was a welcomed sight as it clung tighter with each heaving breath and the bare dampness of sweat.

To Ed, the only stimulus left in his world was warmth, and the sound of his own heart in a strangely uneven rhythm. He dipped his head lower, slipping further down and gave a low purr, knowing that the vibrations would not go without distinct notice. The rewarding moan sounded back to him almost instantly, as Roy laid a hand down on Ed's head. His fingers flexed into the thick blonde hair, pulling a few strands loose from the braid that kept such strays restrained. The small pain urged him on, and he pulled his head back, just enough to make eye contact for a moment, just enough to let the head of Roy's reddened penis slip to the tip of his tongue, just past his lips.

Roy's hand tightened suddenly. Ed cut off a sharp outburst of pain and lost his balance. The sudden moment of hanging in Roy's grip as his dropped the arm that had been resting on Roy's thigh was drastically ended in a violent kiss as Roy hauled Ed up to his lips. The whole ordeal then crashed backwards to the ground in a spectacular crash.

The glaze over Roy's mind slowly faded, and the awareness slowly spread across his senses of the damp remains of the afternoon, the ache of the chair pressing strongly into his back and the soft warmth of Ed curled against his chest, panting lightly. Gently, he lay his arm across Ed's shoulder, and rested his head back, letting his breathing catch up to his heart rate.

Everything slowed and quieted, and the spasms left Roy's memories as pale paths of smoke through a pane of window glass.


End file.
